Amor Inmortal
by Meilin Malfoy
Summary: Al terminar la guerra la felicidad llega a todo lugar, excepto al corazón de Hermione, alguna vez lo tuvo todo, ¿encontrará de nuevo un motivo para seguir adelante?
1. Prólogo

(Todos los personajes de esta historia le pertenecen a J.K Rowlin)

**AMOR INMORTAL**

by MEILIN MALFOY

**¿Acaso Existirá?**

-Dos años hacía ya de aquella oscura batalla decisiva para el mundo donde Lord Voldemorth y sus seguidores habían sido derrotados, más sin embargo, no era un gran motivo de felicidad para Hermione recordar aquella fecha, puesto que a la vez, para ella había sido una de las más tristes y desdichadas noches de su vida, él, quien en el ultimo curso de Hogwarts había pasado de ser uno de sus peores enemigos a su novio había perdido la vida durante aquella lucha, aquel suceso había sido en verdad inesperado, ambos tenían planeado casarse cuando todo aquello terminara, más la vida no le dio aquello que tanto anhelaba, arrancándolo así de su lado-

Hermione¿Por qué¿Por qué tuvo que pasar?-decía la castaña mientras caminaba bajo la lluvia por el parque, estaba empapada, más no le importaba, de nuevo, de nuevo su recuerdo atormentaba su memoria como se había hecho costumbre el durante ese último año, no importaba cuanto se esforzara en olvidar aquello, ese recuerdo siempre la seguía.- ya no puedo más, me haces falta…… Draco- ese nombre, era el que con solo pronunciarlo hacía que sus ojos derramaran lágrimas inundando su rostro.-

-Había muchas personas en ese parque, la mayoría jóvenes, disfrutando de la fresca lluvia al lado de su ser amado, las sonrisas, travesuras, besos y abrazos se hacía presentes entre aquellas personas, aquello la llenaba aún más de recuerdos lindos que llenaban su cuerpo de melancolía al ser incapaz de traerlos de nuevo a la vida. Más sin embargo, dos personas en especial llamaron su atención en aquel instante, una pareja de ancianos estaba refugiada bajo un kiosco, el hombre protegía a su esposa del frió rodeándola con sus brazos y ella como agradecimiento otorgaba un beso en su mejilla mientras veían la lluvia caer, ambos, con una plena y sincera sonrisa plasmada en sus rostros, reflejando, sin duda, el amor.-

Hermione: que envidia…ojala hubiéramos podido disfrutar tanto, como lo hacen ellos…-y por primera vez una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro, pero esta reflejaba un poco de melancolía- me pregunto si….¿existirá un amor inmortal? –la lluvia paró al instante y la pareja de ancianos comenzó a andar lentamente al extremo del parque para cruzar la calle- ¿pero que cosas estoy diciendo?, es ridículo! Estoy sola y pienso en cosas cursis, debería ponerme a trabajar más…tengo demasiado tiempo libre…conseguiré algún empleo extra aquí en el mundo muggle aparte de medimagía…si eso haré…yo…-pero un fuerte estruendo la había callado- no puede ser…-volteo rápidamente hacía donde había estado los viejitos apunto de cruzar la calle y no le gustó aquella vista, habían sido golpeados y lanzados por un auto varios metros- no! Esto no!- corrió lo más rápido que pudo para ponerse a su lado y tratar de ayudar en caso de que le fuera posible, pero las únicas fuerzas que habitaban aún en ellos fueron utilizadas para pronunciarse el uno al otro un "Te Amaré Siempre" y así, fueron cerrando los ojos, abrazados se despidieron de su antigua vida.

-La gente comenzó a amontonarse alrededor de ellos, y llegó la ambulancia, pero ya no había nada que hacer ahí, no podía soportar seguir en aquel lugar, parecía como si la respuesta le hubiera llegado del cielo, como una señal, pero… ¿porque había tenido que ser de semejante forma?.

Se dirigío a su casa y se hizo un café, necesitaba calmarse un poco pues aquella experiencia había sido fuerte y esa imagen permanecía dentro de ella. Sí, a pesar de todo, había comprendido lo que se había cuestionado esa misma tarde.-

Hermione: Si, yo sé que sí, por el mundo ha de estar….y lo voy a encontrar…

CONTINUARÁ!!!

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hola a todos!!! Bueno, este es mi nuevo proyecto que espero les sea de su agrado!!

Espero muchos pero muchos reviews!!! Díganme que les pareció. Estuvo MUY cortito el cap pero solo es la introducción al fic completo y el proximo capitulo prometo será más largo!!!

Quiero agradecer a todos los que han estado leyendo mis otros fic y ya verán como actualizo pronto!!!

Cuídense mucho y no olviden picarle al botoncito de "Go" REVIEWS!!!

_Meilin Malfoy_

_Este capitulo está dedicado a mi amiga Rbk, de la cual no sé nada desde hace 2 semanas porque creo que se fue a Guadalajara. Para ti amiga!!!_


	2. Lagrimas

CAPITULO I

**Lagrimas**

Por aquí Herms, apúrate! –decía divertido un chico de ojos grises mientras corría por el boque- no decías que tenías buena condición?

Hermione: cállate! Y no me llames Herms, hurón albino! –Decía esta mientras trataba de abrirse paso entre los árboles y matorrales- quieres decirme a donde demonios me llevas!?

Draco: si serás impaciente! Si quieres saber date prisa!- decía cada vez más divertido al ver a la castaña batallar para alcanzarlo-

-Pero¿que hacían un Slytherin y una Griffindor en medio del bosque prohibido? para ellos aquella diferencia de Slytherin y Griffindor, sangre limpia y sangre sucia, había desaparecido hacía 2 meses, ambos se habían reconciliado durante un castigo que se les había asignado después de encontrarlos medio muertos en un pasillo a causa de lanzarse tantos hechizos como pudieron-

Draco: vaya! Ya se me hacía que te me desmayabas a medio camino –dijo mientras posaba una de sus manos en la cabeza de la castaña acariciando su cabello-pero bueno, por fin llegaste.

Hermione: más vale que tengas una razón importante por la cual me hayas traído corriendo como una loca detrás de ti –decía balbuceando, tratando de recuperar el aliento-

Draco: bueno… no, en realidad solo quería robarte un rato y no hallaba la mejor manera de despegarte de esos libros de la biblioteca.

Hermione: QUE!??! DRACO MALFOY!!!

Draco: jeje, no te molestes, que acaso en verdad no te aburres? Yo me aburro fácil de lo que sea…bueno…casi… hay algo que en verdad no me aburre…

Hermione: que interesante…-decía esta con una voz monótona-

Draco: oye! Al gran Draco Malfoy se le da interés hee!

Hermione: bueno Malfoy, ya que me trajiste a….tan tétrico paisaje a las 3 de la tarde en un Sábado de salida a Hogsmeade justo cuando pude de haber disfrutado de una tranquila lectura, a que se debe tú intento de salvarme de mi "tortura"?

Draco: no, para nada en especial…estaba aburrido… y Weasley?

Hermione: porque preguntas por Ron? –cambiando de su gesto a normal a decaído-

Draco: uno no puede preguntar por las comadrejas de vez en cuando?

Hermione: el debe estar bien….-decide sentarse recargada en uno de los arboles-

Draco: y tú, como estas?

Hermione: BIEN! COMO SE SUPONE QUE DEBERÍA ESTAR?!

Draco: claro…después de ver tú cara esta mañana al verlo tomado de la mano de Lavender tan fresco como una lechuga

Hermione: no veo…porque piensas que eso podría afectarme…-voltea su rostro y se pone a juguetear con el pasto- él puede hacer lo que desee, es su vida y yo…yo solo soy una amiga.

Draco: Granger, Granger, Granger, acaso crees que no me he dado cuenta de tú interés en el? – dijo mientras se inclinaba y tomaba la barbilla de la castaña haciendo que esta lo mirara a los ojos- y esas lágrimas me lo confirman todo.

Hermione: y tú? Porque no haces más que hablar de lo que me pasa? Desde que hablamos soy yo la que tiene cosas que contar y compartir, Malfoy, no sé absolutamente nada de ti. –le dijo mientras se ponía de pie mirándolo casi con reproche

Draco: sabes lo necesario no crees? Para que quieres saber más de mí? Que puede tener de interesante, para mi ningún recuerdo que pueda tener hasta hace algún tiempo puede ser relevante.

Hermione: Tú siempre tan misterioso…

Draco: jajaja, me halagas.

Hermione: bien! Como no me cuentas nada llegue a la conclusión de que no me tienes absolutamente nada de confianza y que por lo tanto no tiene caso que siga aquí porque es como si ni siquiera fuéramos amigos, así que me retiro! – y comenzó a andar de vuelta-

Draco: oye oye no!! Ven acá! Está bien está bien! Te contaré! –dijo mientras la jalaba pero sin notar que en la cara de la morena se había posado una sonrisa al haber cumplido con su cometido-

Hermione: no ya no! No me gusta que me digan las cosas afuerzas- solo intentaba hacerse del rogar un poco-

Draco: no te las diré a fuerzas!- pero está vez al jalonearla perdieron el equilibrio y cayeron al suelo, pero Hermione cayó encima de Draco quedando sus rostros muy de cerca, sintiendo el aliento del prójimo y Hermione en especial, roja como un tomate- en especial hay algo que me gustaría contarte y está posición es muy favorable para ello- dijo colocando sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de la castaña aprisionándola, impidiéndole así, levantarse causando el nerviosismo en ella incrementara-

Hermione: en…enserio?-preguntó con un hilo de voz

Draco: si, sabes? hay una personita que me trae loco…

Hermione: no me digas..Y…quien es la afortunada? La conozco? –dijo mientras intentaba abrir los brazos del joven para zafarse-

Draco: yo diría que bastante… y justo ahora verás a quien me refiero- unió sus labios con los de ella dejándola bastante sorprendida. Fue un beso tierno en el cual él le daba a entender que toda la frialdad que solía mostrarle, no era más que una coraza, que su interior era cálido y que ese calar solo era de ella.

Ambos fueron separándose lentamente, hasta que Hermione reaccionó y se quito rápidamente de encima de él; una mirada de confusión se asomaba por sus almendrados ojos mientras estos se mojaban con las lágrimas que comenzaban a brotar rumbo a sus sonrosadas mejillas-

Hermione: tengo que irme – se levanto rápidamente del suelo y salió corriendo como despavorida-

Draco: O.O besaré tan mal?- también se levanta y comienza a sacudirse la túnica- o…quizás me adelanté un poco ˆˆ -dijo con una altanera pero tierna sonrisa-

……………………………………………………………………………………………

-Comenzó a abrir sus ojos lentamente, otro día comenzaba, y para variar con él en su mente, ese sueño, parecía tan real, pero solo era un perfecto recuerdo almacenado en su memoria y manifestado mientras ella dormía, deseaba tanto tenerlo a su lado, pero se había propuesto encontrar a otra persona con quien compartir su vida, estaba cansada de estar viviendo en el pasado, de recuerdos, sueños, ilusiones, fantasías que culminaban con lágrimas llenas de dolor bañando su rostro.-

-Se vistió y fue hacía su trabajo en el hospital San Mungo, donde se encontró con Ginny quien tambien trabajaba ahí-

Ginny: amiga! Que sorpresa, hoy llegaste tarde! Jamás me lo esperé de ti

Hermione: ya vez que tipo de sorpresas trae la vida –dijo ella melancólicamente mientras se metía una bata blanca, dispuesta a comenzar con su rutina- de esas que hacen que lleves dentro el dolor…

Ginny: que tiene que ver el dolor con que llegues tarde….-se detuvo un momento a pensar y después de unos segundos reaccionó- ay no! Hermione, no será eso de nuevo

Hermione: Si Ginny! Es eso de nuevo! Y no comiences a regañarme - se adelanto al ver la cara que ponía su amiga- tampoco quiero una plática "amistosa" que hable sobre mi bien, porque todo eso ya me lo sé de memoria con permiso!-

-Hem..Está algo estresada el día de hoy verdad?

Ginny: bueno, definitivamente, hoy no se te hizo que te presentara con ella, Dylan

Dylan: Espero que esté bien muy pronto, que hago con estas rosas?

Ginny: no tengo idea, pero a mi no me las dejes, querrás que Harry me cuelgue cuando venga por mí y las vea

Dylan: Bien, entonces me retiro, pero volveré mañana –se despidió de ella y se fue-

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

Flash Back

Profesora Sproud: bueno jóvenes, una vez que hayan terminado de arrullar a sus respectivas plantas pueden retirarse silenciosamente. –dijo la profesora terminando de dar instrucciones a sus pupilos.-

-Hermione se apresuro con sus labores y salió lo más temprano que le fue posible creyendo que había sido la primera pero…-

Draco: me vas a decir ahora porque me has estado evitando durante la última semana? –el joven rubio a quien hubiera deseado no ver durante algún tiempo se apareció frente a ella impidiéndole el paso.-

Hermione: Son imaginaciones tuyas Malfoy, además, he tenido mucho trabajo durante esta semana

Draco: no me digas!? Que has hecho a parte de encerrarte en los baños entre cada clase? Ya ni siquiera has ido a la biblioteca ni has salido a los terrenos! Que haces? Dormir?

Hermione: tengo todo lo que necesito para hacer mis deberes en la sala común!

Draco: que excusas más ridículas te inventas para no verme la cara hee! Dime! Acaso mi beso te repugno tanto que con verme te basta para causarte nauseas y por eso vas a baño?

Hermione: deja de decir tonterías!!

Draco: entonces tú deja de evitarme y hazle frente a la situación! No eres ninguna tonta Hermione, sé perfectamente que conoces mis sentimientos y yo conozco los tuyos! Sé perfectamente que tú quieres a la comadreja pero si me dieras una oportunidad…..

Hermione: cállate de una buena vez Malfoy!! Estás diciendo puras cosas sin sentido

Draco: sin sentido? Acaso me crees retrasado mental? Estoy como un idiota rogandote que estes a mi lado y me contestas que digo cosas sin sentido cuando no hago más que observarte? Dime que me estoy pasando y no lo haré nunca más!!

Hermione: yo…no….no te estás pasando, Malfoy yo…

Draco: si deseas mandarme por un tubo hazlo, pero te pediré de favor, que vuelvas a ser como hace unos días, que sigas siendo mi amiga, eres la única que tengo…

Hermione: acaso no lo vez, no vez que desde aquel día no puedo verte a la cara, no te das cuenta que ahora siento por ti algo que no sentía antes, no sé que decir…

Draco: no digas nada –tomó su rostro y comenzó a atraerla hacia él lentamente, sus labios estaban rozándose y….-

Harry: Hermione!! –Gritó este desde la puerta del invernadero mientras metía unos libros a su mochila- Préstame tus apuntes de Historia de la Magia, los necesito urgentemente –y se dirigió a ellos calmadamente sin percibir nada de lo que iba a pasar.

Hermione: hem..Llévate mi mochila a la sala común si quieres –le dijo entregándosela-

Harry: si, está bien, no pases tanto tiempo con el hurón este, se te va a pegar lo amargada –aún no se llevaban muy bien, pero si era amigo de Hermione, tendría que soportarlo-

Draco: lo bueno es que las cicatrices y los traumas psicológicos no son contagiosos, no Potter?

Harry: que simpático…. Nos vemos luego Hermione –y se retiró-

Draco: en que nos quedamos? –dijo acercándose nuevamente a Hermione dispuesto a besarla-

Hermione: Draco, déjame pensar las cosas sí, sólo espera un poco, por favor –y comenzó a alejarse rumbo a la cabaña de Hagrid-

Draco: ME AMA!!!-y se volteo muy alegre a empujar a unos niños de primero que pasaban por ahí dejándolos muy asustados- témanme! Porque estoy Feliz!!

Fin de Flash Back

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

Hermione: fue muy divertido verlo hacer eso pesando que yo no lo había notado –se dijo poniendo una linda sonrisa por primera vez en ese día-

Ginny: Hermione, no quiero arruinar tu momento, pero alguien te busca-dijo entrando a consultorio- y creeme aunque intenté detenerlo, insiste en verte y ya tiene días intentándolo-

Hermione: esta bien Ginny, hazlo pasar

-Un joven muy apuesto, de buen vestir, alto, blanco, de cabello negro al igual que sus ojos cruzo la puerta-

-por fin nos conocemos, oh bueno! Tengo el placer de que tú me conozcas a mí, me llamo Dylan Wood, y me preguntaba si gustabas ir a cenar esta noche.

Hermione: pues yo….-Ginny notó que su amiga mostraba signos de negar la propuesta así que pasó del lado de su escritorio y le dio a esta un buen pisotón- …..ay!...digo…me encantaría…-mostrando una sonrisa falsa y maldiciendo a su amiga, aquella sería una noche muy pesada….o al menos eso creía-

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Bueno, he aquí un nuevo capitulo de mi nuevo fic que espero realmente haya sido de su agrado. No he tenido muchos reviews aún, pero espero que puedan dejarme un poco más esta vez, agradesco infinitamente a las personas que puedieron dejarme uno con sus comentarios que me animaron mucho, y tambien muchas gracias a las personas que leyeron y no pudieron dejar un review.

Agradecimientos Especiales:

**Jass Weasley:** Me da mucho gusto que te haya gustado este nuevo fic! Y espero que este capitulo tambien sea de tú agrado, te agradecería mucho que nuevamente me dejaras un review y me digas que te pareció. Muchas Gracias!

**RBK MFN: **Amiwa!!! que bien que anduviste por aquí y viste la dedicatoria, y que porfin diste señales de vida!! ay si vez a nuestra madre dile que se pase por aquí y deje un review! y tú no olvides el tuyo!

Espero que esta vez puedan dejarme más reviews, porfavor!!

_Meilin Malfoy_


	3. Cambiando la Oscuridad

CAPITULO II

**Cambiando la Oscuridad**

Ginny: Vamos Hermione!! Ya casi es hora!!

Hermione: esperate!! Además tú deberías irte ya a tu casa! No tienes porque ser testigo de nada Ginny!! –contestó esta desde su recamará mientras se alistaba-

Ginny: ay porfavor! No puedo evitar emocionarme por ti Herm, desde hace siglos que no sales con nadie, ni que M…-pero su voz se corto al recordar el daño que hacía en el alma de Hermione escuchar ese nombre- sólo apúrate Hermi!

Hermione: ya, ya estoy! –dijo mientras salía con un vestido azul cielo muy sencillo pero bonito, era de tirantes con un escote lindo pero no muy atrevido, por el frente era cortito pero detrás había una linda cola que se arrastraba, su maquillaje era muy natural y el cabello lo llevaba suelto pero había acomodado sus lindos rizos que le llegaban a la mitad de la espalda haciendo verse muy elegante, en su cuello llevaba un hermoso pero exquisito collar de plata que hacía juego con sus aretes. –insisto Ginny, este vestido no es para la ocasión, sólo es una cena!! No puedo ir vestida así!!

Ginny: claro que puedes!! Wow!! Te vez hermosa!!! Se va a desmayar cuando te vea, estas divina!! – se puso a darle vueltas a Hermione observando cada detalle- vamos! Es hora de irnos, yo me quedaré afuera del restaurant viendo como van las cosas, no te preocupes amiga, tendrás apoyo!!

Hermione: no no no, Ginny! No quiero que hagas eso! Tú te irás a casa ahora mismo!

Ginny: y dejarte sola en una ocasión tan importante!? NI DE BROMA ME LA PIERDO, te diré que Dylan es un joven muy respetuoso y agradable pero con ese vestido que llevas cualquier hombre se convertiría en criminal amiga! Te vez soñada!

Hermione: Ginny Weasley! Deja de decir tonterías! Además, no me entusiasma nada salir con él! No debía haber aceptado esa invitación! Es ridículo!

Ginny: y crees que yo!! Tú mejor amiga me quedaría con los brazos cruzados al verte convertida en una solterona amargada y aburrida con corazón de anciana comedora de libros!! OLVIDALO!!

Hermione: no tiene nada de malo ser soltera Ginny!

Ginny: no! Soltera no! Pero que me dices de amarga aburrida y con corazón de anciana comedora de libros? Acaso no escuchaste eso?! Lo empeora todo!! Tienes que salir almenos! Distraerte!

Hermione: distraerme…- repitió mientras otro recuerdo aparecía en su mente-

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

-Flash Back-

Draco: ush! Hermione! Tú no tienes remedio! Ni siquiera por mí quieres salir a Hogsmeade? Sólo una vez! Sólo hoy acompáñame!!

Hermione: Draco, acaso no vez cuan atrasada voy con mis deberes!? –decía desesperada mientras señalaba una montaña de libros que tenía en su mesa- como esperas que vaya a divertirme si tengo mucho por hacer aquí!?

Draco: Ay porfavor!! Cualquiera del colegio va mil millones de veces más atrasado que tú! No te pasará nada por que salgas hoy! Puedes hacerlos mañana, incluso estoy dispuesto a ayudarte pero ya vamonos!

Hermione: no! Además no necesito tú ayuda, yo puedo hacer todo perfectamente bien sin ayuda de nadie.

Draco: vale vale, entonces si puedes tú sola mañana vamonos hoy, prometo haré los míos a tu lado mañana.

Hermione: si voy contigo hoy a Hogsmeade no me lo pedirás nunca más el resto del año?

Draco: PERO HERMIONE!! COMO PUEDES QUERER QUEDARTE AQUÍ LAS PROXIMAS SALIDAS!? INCLUSO SALÍAS CON SAN POTTER Y LA COMADREJA PERO AHORA QUE ESTOY YO CONTIGO TE HA DADO POR QUEDARTE ENCERRADA! QUE TE SUCEDE?! –ya había perdido por completo la paciencia-

Hermione: Draco tranquilo, pero si no mal recuerdo desde que estoy contigo salimos todos los días a los terrenos y volvemos tarde a la sala común, así que todo se me acumula los fines de semana! Es por eso que no puedo salir tanto!

Draco: ah claro! Ahora es mi culpa que te hayas convertido en una amargada y aburrida rata de biblioteca no!?

Hermione: YO NO HE DICHO ESO MALFOY!!

Draco: oh! Claro que lo hiciste!! Insinúas que yo soy el responsable de que cuando todo el mundo sale a distraerse tú tengas que quedarte porque yo te quito el tiempo no!?! Pues bien! Discúlpeme! Oh Diosa de la Lectura enemiga de la distracción! No volveré a obstaculizar sus sagradas horas de literatura! –Comenzó a caminar decidido a la salida de la biblioteca-

Hermione: ay Draco por favor no seas ridículo!! Draco!! Draco!! –sin embargo por más que lo llamó, este no regresó – ah!!! Es un niño!! Cuando madurará!? – y con rabia comenzó a colocar todos los libros en los estantes, tomó su mochila y fue tras él pero cuando cruzó la entrada principal del castillo hacía los terrenos algo la jaló fuertemente-

Draco: Te tengo! Ahora sí! Ya que estás afuera ahorita mismo nos vamos a Hogsmeade!

Hermione: pero que!? Oye!! Que significa! Era una trampa verdad!?

Draco: jeje, tu que crees, leoncita? –y le guiño el ojo descaradamente Hermione mientras colocaba una enorme pero hermosa sonrisa- tenía que hacer algo para sacarte de ahí, no tiene nada de malo que te distraigas

Hermione: ah!!! Eres una serpiente sucia y muy tramposa!! –le gritó muy disgustada por el engaño-

Draco: así es, soy Slytherin, que esperabas? Pero…así me amas –le dio un cortó beso y la llevó rumbo a Hogsmeade- ven acá! Voy a presumirle al mundo con que belleza estoy.

-Fin del Flash Back-

Ginny: Hermione….Hermione!! –dijo estrujándola una vez más-

Hermione: que? Que paso Ginny? Que me decias?

Ginny: en que estabas pensando? Te quedaste muy pensativa de pronto ni siquiera me escuchabas!! Además ya se te hizo muy tarde!

Hermione: es cierto! Lo había olvidado por completo! Vamonos!

-En la cena-

Dylan: sabes? Te vez hermosa Hermione, siempre lo estás pero hoy…

Hermione: si muchas gracias Dylan –correspondió ella muy cortante ante sus halagos-

Dylan: pasa algo? No pareces muy complacida al haber aceptado mi invitación, la única sonrisa que me has dedicado ha sido por mera cortesía.

Hermione: no has hecho otra cosa más que halagarme, es esa tú forma de hacer sonreír a las damas con las que sales?

Dylan: Bien bien, conozcámonos un poco, yo trabajo en el ministerio, soy auror.

Hermione: que interesante

Dylan: acaso no deseas platicar?

Hermione: claro que sí, sin embargo el trabajo no es un tema que me mantenga hablando por horas

Dylan: Hermione, estoy enamorado de ti, dame una oportunidad de acercarme a ti, sé perfectamente lo que pasó con la ultima persona con la que saliste y yo quiero ayudarte a salir adelante.

Hermione: no tienes que ayudarme a eso, te diré que no me opondré al amor, en verdad deseo Salir con alguien, quiero sentir de nuevo el amor, y quiero vivir al lado de la persona que amo, pero te diré que ésta salida no supera las expectativas, ni tú forma de invitarme ni que Ginny se haya aliado contigo para liarme aquí, sólo te diré que llevas varios puntos negativos.

Dylan: dices que quieres encontrar nuevamente el amor, sin embargo no me brindas una oportunidad justa.

Hermione: no soy injusta, sólo me he vuelto exigente

Dylan: entonces dame una oportunidad, sé mi novia y me dirás sí no estoy cumpliendo con lo que deseas para ti. Acepta ser mi novia Hermione.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

-Flash Back-

Draco: ya has tenido mucho tiempo para pensarlo Granger y no estoy dispuesto a esperar otro siglo por una respuesta.

Hermione: entiende que para mí no es fácil, toda la vida hemos discutido y….

Draco: este no es el momento de mirar atrás, sólo ve hacía adelante y piensa en todo aquello que podrá suceder, será genial!

Hermione: Draco yo…

Draco: Aceptarías ser mi novia Hermione?

Hermione: yo…acepto Draco

-Fin Flash Back-

Hermione: acepto Dylan

Dylan: no te arrepentirás –le sonrió y le dio un beso suave- verás como si estaremos juntos.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Aquí les dejo este nuevo capitulo que espero les guste mucho y los motive a dejarme un review, jeje.

Muchas Gracias a todos los lectores!!

Agradecimientos Especiales:

**RBK MFN: **jeje que bien que te gusta como va la historia, y pss haber que opinas ahora de lo que decías de Dylan hee, deja tú review! Y dile a mamá que se reporte en el otro fic!

**Jass Weasley: **Hola!! Que bueno que te gustó el cap! Y bueno, aquí estoy actualizando de nuevo jeje, mil gracias por el consejo d los reviews anónimos!! Ya los puse, jeje. Espero puedas dejarme un review de este nuevo cap!

**zephyrpotter:** espero que la espera no haya sido mucho y el fic te siga gustando aún, que bueno que te ha gustado mi fic y espero este nuevo cap no sea la excepcion, espero puedas dejarme otro review!!

**ScarlettValtonen: **Madre!! Está bien está bien, aparecerás pronto… y no me pidas que no escriba cosas tristes cuando escribes un final tan exageradamente trágico en monroeville!! Bueno, deja review!!

**Trea Le Krouz: **Ely!!! Jeje que bueno que te gustan mis historias, y sip! En cuanto me enseñes la serie te ayudo con el fic que quieres y ya verás como si te dedico un fic para ti!! Bueno, espero otro review de este cap heee!!

Mil Gracias de nuevo!!

_Meilin Malfoy_

_P.D. Las personas que no han leido mi otro fic (Tu y Yo? Si claro, es broma cierto?) si pudieran leerlo y dejarme un review se los agradecería mucho, jeje, Gracias!_


End file.
